Himi Tomoki Desu
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: I'm Himi Tomoki and my whole life has changed ever since I boarded a weird train that took me to the digital world -refers to the first Digimon Frontier ep-


Himi Tomoki Desu.  
  
Written by Krissy Ishida  
  
---  
  
Hi! I'm Himi Tomoki. I'm just the average 8 year old boy or so I thought I was. No, I'm not. If you were to ask me where I live, I used to answer some where in Japan but not anymore. My whole life changed after I got a certain phone call on my cell phone and suffered another one of my brother's pranks.  
  
I'm the youngest one in my family. It's not my fault why I'm so small and why I cry so much. I cry because it's the only way I can really tell people how I feel. The older kids won't understand if I say, "Stop it! You're hurting me!" No, I have to cry. When I cry, they back away, sometimes scared and sometimes meaner than before.  
  
My brothers were so jealous when I finally was given a cell phone. They kind of 'cried' to my parents too whining why they couldn't have a cell phone too. Otousan and Okaasan said I need a cell phone because I was the youngest and this was the only way they could keep track of me when they are not around. My brothers thought it was unfair. 'niichan bullied me for weeks because of that. Mainly he wants a cell phone because he doesn't want Otousan or Okaasan accidentally listening on his phone calls with a girl from school. I know he yells at me whenever I do but it's an accident. I have to call Otousan whenever I get home from school to tell him I got home safe and I didn't know 'niichan was on the phone!  
  
Then I got a mysterious message on my cell phone. It was odd because only my family knows my phone number and nobody else. I couldn't read the message properly. I haven't memorized all the katakana yet so I told 'niichan to read it for me. He was very excited when he read it. He grabbed my other brother and told Otousan and Okaasan we were going out somewhere and that he would take very good care of me. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to be on my computer and play games all day. It's the only thing I could do since 'niichan never plays with me.  
  
We took one train to this one place. I forgot where it was but it was sure busy. I saw a couple of kids like us get off a couple of trains and board some. I wanted to meet them but I bet they didn't want to play with me. Nobody ever plays with me.  
  
Finally we arrive at some weird place. We had to take an elevator that really scared me. It went really, really fast! I got dizzy from staring out the window. I tried to hold on to 'niichan to protect me but he pushed me away so I did the only thing that I could think of that would make me safe. I sat on the ground and held my knees close to my chest hugging them hoping we would stop soon and that the elevator wouldn't go so fast. My brothers just laughed at me. I hate it when they laugh at me! Don't they know it hurts?  
  
There were many pretty trains of all different colors. There were a lot of kids too. Not that many kids boarded the trains because they all looked scared. I was kind of scared too. The trains didn't feel like normal trains. They felt alive. Looking at my cell phone, 'niichan pushed it back to me and dragged me to this brown train. It was so empty and ghost like inside. It was almost 18:00.  
  
THEY PUSHED ME! My brothers pushed me into the train! Then the doors shut! I couldn't get out! They were laughing and waving good bye to me. What was going to happen? I was so scared. I wanted Otousan and Okaasan! I tried to call on my cell phone, I tried to call home but it didn't work! I was alone and scared in an empty train so I found a seat and sat down.  
  
But I wasn't alone. This really pretty girl walked in and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. I really hoped she would sit next to me so I wouldn't feel so alone. I kind of noticed too that her eyes were kind of lost and alone. That's when I realized she was alone and scared too. She was really pretty. She reminded me a lot of Okaasan.  
  
Then this really huge guy came. He kind of scared me. He reminded me a lot like the bad friends my 'niichan had who loved to push me around. I noticed he looked at the pretty girl and smiled. He took a seat on the bench across from her. I didn't know why he kept looking at her. He must really know her or something.  
  
None of them talked. We were all scared and alone. I was starting to get hungry and got kind of mad at the big kid for eating a candy bar without giving any to me. He offered some to the pretty girl but none to me. She refused politely and continued looking out the window. She spoke kind of funny but I think she noticed and started to talk normally. Normal people from where I live didn't sound like that. Maybe she wasn't from where I lived. Nobody talked. It was scary.  
  
Another boy walked it. He looked cool. He had goggles on his head and was looking at his cell phone. I guess he got the same message I got. he sure seemed happy and confident, whatever confident means. I know I have none what so ever. Well, that's what my brothers keep telling me. He started talking to the pretty girl. He said his name was Kanbara Takuya. The girl was Orimoto Izumi. The big guy was Shibayama Junpei. They all seemed happy and everything. Then they finally asked my name.  
  
"Boku wa Himi Tomoki..."  
  
I felt like crying. They were all happy and such but not me. I was so scared! How can my brothers just push me on a train like that? Did they want me gone? They probably did. They don't love me, only Otousan and Okaasan does. They wanted to get rid of me! I knew they did! I heard 'niichan talking about how he wanted to kill me and how things was better when he was the only child. They only wanted to get rid of my because they hated the way Otousan and Okaasan paid more attention to me.  
  
We arrived at this placed all the digital world with weird digimon. I was so scared!!! I didn't know what to do! I thought the digimon were going to eat me! They looked just like the monsters 'niichan told me about that would lurk in the dark and eat me alive when I was asleep! I started to cry.  
  
I wanted to go home! I wanted the train to take me home! When I saw it leave, I was more sad so I started to run after it. Takuya was yelling at me to come back. I didn't want to stay in that horrible place! I wanted to go home!  
  
I guess I was being stupid as my brothers would say. I almost fell! The rail was more trickier than I thought it was. I had to be brave. I had to go home. Otousan would be very worried about me. I didn't want them to worry about me. When I heard Takuya come after to save me, I stayed still so he could come to me.  
  
"Takuya-niichan!"  
  
I don't know why I called him that. Takuya seemed so cool and brave. I wished he was my brother. I wished he and Junpei were my brothers and Izumi my sister. They were much nicer than my brothers ever were. Takuya saved me from falling from the train tracks. I felt safe with Takuya with me.  
  
Takuya is really cool! He used his 'cell phone' to get this really cool armor and turned into a digimon himself but he wasn't scary and I wasn't scared of him. He saved me again from the evil digimon. I think he called himself Agnimon or something like that. It was cool! I wanted to turn into a digimon just like him and fight my own bullies. I want to be just like Takuya!  
  
After the fight, Takuya was really tired so we decided to rest until we move again. I don't know where we were going but it seemed like the right thing to do. We had to find somebody that would help us get back home and hopefully I could be a digimon!  
  
"Takuya-niichan?"  
  
"Hai, Tomoki?"  
  
"Do you think we will ever get home?"  
  
"Of course we will. I promise you that you will be able to see your parents again."  
  
"Thank you, Takuya-niichan. I love you."  
  
"Heh, I love you, too, Tomoki. Get some rest, we have a long way to go later on."  
  
Finally I'm loved by Takuya too! I hope Takuya really knows how much I love him. He's the best in the world! Whenever he's around, I feel safe. I don't ever want Takuya to leave me. I don't ever want him to get hurt. Just wait, one day, I'll be a digimon and I can protect Takuya too!  
  
"Hey, Tomoki, do you love me, too?"  
  
"Huh? Izumi?"  
  
"Yeah, Tomoki, what about your pal, Junpei?"  
  
"Um... I love you, too, but not as much as I love Takuya."  
  
"Aw, that's so cute. I'm sure that one day, you will love me, Izumi- neechan, just as much as Takuya, ne?"  
  
"What does Takuya have that I don't?"  
  
"Um, you are scaring him guys. He's only just a little kid. I'm sure he loves us each equally."  
  
Yep, that's my hero Takuya, knowing exactly what to say and keeps away the bad things that scare me. I don't have anything against Izumi or Junpei. I love them too, it's just that I can really trust Takuya right now. After all, he did save my life. 


End file.
